bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bif Taylor/Quotes
Mission Dialogue *And stay DOWN! *Who is the boss!? *Weakling! *Huh uh! That's the best you can do?! ALLY About to Leave *I gotta bounce. *Bif. Out! ALLY Help Me *Gimmie a hand, Jimbo! *A little help, please! Suggesting to provide protection *Sure thing. Getting knocked off bike *Stupid bike! *That's what I get for riding a poor person's bike! Comment on successful bike trick *I can do better. *Whooaa. Nice trick. Comment on fail attempt at trick *I would say get up and try again but what's the difference? You will always be a loser. Stealing a bike *Give me your bike, loser! *The rich gets richer! Has bike stolen from *How dare you?! *For once in your life, can one of you savages not steal?! Fighting Winning a fight *Check me out! *I rule! *Look at me! I got the eye of an tiger and heart of a lion! *You can't hold me! *I thought I told you I won't stop! *I'm the greatest! *Bif rules! *Huh. I told you I'd win! While fighting *I'm gonna beat the poor outta you! *I don't know why they say poor people make the best boxers! *You know I'm the champ, right?! *I'm not even tryin'! Fighting a Townie *You know they say boxing is ninety percent mental. But they mean you have to think not be retarded, flunky! Fighting a Greaser *You dress like a tough guy but you can't actually fight! Fighting a Jock *Boxing takes more than just brawn! Fighting a Nerd *How is this for a magic missile attack?! I'm plus nine for beatin' dorks! Starting a fight *If you are dumb enough to fight the Bullworth boxing champ, come on! *I'm gonna lay you out! *After I beat your ass, I'm gonna have your dad fired! *You are so totally dead! Bumped Into Friendly Terms *Sorry. *Didn't see you there. *Excuse me. Unfriendly Terms *Ew! Can poor rub off on you?! *Poor people are ridiculous! *Aren't you my gardner's son? *Does your mom clean my house? *Keep it up and you will be knocked out by the champ! *(After Jimmy's expelled) Outta my way, loser! Get bent! Bumped into Townie *Now I have to shower! Flithy drop out! Bumped into Greaser *Ugh! You smell like gasoline and failure! Bumped into Nerd *Stupid nerd! The rich inherit the earth. Getting hit with bike/car *Wait 'til I tell my father! He's an attorney! *You are going to wish sooo you didn't do that! *So this it what it feels to get knocked down! Saying Goodbye *I have a thing. I'll see you around. *Uhhh. I was suppose to call my chick. We'll talk later. *I gotta go. Later. Saying about carnival *My dad's jet is way more exciting. *It's cool, I guess. For a crappy fair. Calling friends for help *Help me out already! *I think I need a hand with him! Chasing *Where are you going, loser?! *Running only makes me madder! Escaped *You are so lucky! *You can't hide in there forever! Out of breath * *Panting* I thought... *Panting* I was in better shape than this... *Panting* Walking around talking to himself *She'd totally dig me if I had a car. *Float like a butterfly, sting like a...! Ugh I need to come up with something new... *One day, I'll be King! *Does my trust fund kick in at eighteen or twenty-one? *I wonder how many seven year olds I can beat up? Complaining *I've had enough of this garbage! *This is ridiculous! When confused *I don't even know where to begin. Marveling *Good job! *Way to go! During a conversation *I was just thinking. *Guess what I heard? *It's a fact that greaser chicks are fifty percent easier to score with. But who would want to? *My father donated all that money to build the new library. And yet I'm still forced to go to class with these greaseballs! *She's been with almost the entire starting lineup. All she needs is a left tackle and a slapback. *I can't believe how many of the have nots they let into this place these days. *I heard somewhere that rich people use a higher percentage of their brain. *I think we would be more competitive if we toss all the loser poor people out of this school. *Did you hear? There's a new kid coming to school. He's suppose to be some type of badass. *The carnival is coming back soon. I hope it doesn't suck this year. *I hear it's about to pop off at the greasers. *I heard the nerds are starting a war with the jocks. They are screwed. *I know that punk Jimmy is behind this somehow. *Did you see what happened to Mr. Burton? Huh uh, it was so awesome! *That's nuts! *I know, right? *How crazy is that? *Cool, right? *I'm so stupid! *This is gonna end so badly! *Man, that sucked! *I can't believe I screwed that up! *That's what you get. *We all got problems. *I'm sorry you feel that way. *Well, what do you want from me? *Deal with it! *This place is gonna have birds. *They let anyone in here now. *I remember on being a student at Bullworth meant something. *This place is going down. *I have to leave. *It was good talking to you but I have to run. *I'm out. *One of these days the greasers are going down. And I'm gonna be the man that does it! *Things are going to change it to school when I'm running things. *When I have some free time, I might take Johnny Vincent down a peg. *I think my dad's going to bulldoze some low-income housing. That should eliminate some of the losers in this school. *Yeah, I guess. *I can see where'd you think that. *That's cool. *You ever fought before? *You ever been knocked out? *You ever go biking? *You ever sneak out at night? *Of course. *Not in your lifetime. *No way, loser. *Nah. It's not a big deal. Dodgeball Losing Dodgeball *I'm a disgrace! *I'm pathetic! *That's what I get for sneaking out last night! *Maybe one of you could uh... tried or something?! *Do I have to do everything?! *We suck! Winning Dodgeball *Nobody can stop us! *We run this school! *Good job, fellas! *Now that's team work! *Way to go, guys! Insulting Opponent *Are you sure you want to go against us? Grossed-out *Savages! Hit by friendly fire *Not cool, man. Not cool. *Stop it, jerk! *I thought we were friends! Knocked out *I need my nanny! *This isn't over by a long shot! *My dad is so gonna fire yours...! *Ohh mommy... *You may have beaten me... But I'm still rich...! *Doesn't mean anything... There is no title on the line... Low Blow *Ugh! Low blow! Ugh... Spat on *You savage! Watching a fight *This must be how the Romans felt! *I hope you both lose! *Finish with a HOOK! Hit by sneak attacks *What the f?! When fire alarm is pulled off *Saved by the bell! Flustered *You're not gonna hit me. Are you...? *You're not mad. Are you...? Food Fight *You wanna go?! Feel the force of shepherd's pie, bitches! Watching a freak show *They are so disgusting! Do you think they can hear me with their super freak hearing? After getting money from his victim *You're the best! *You see, this is why we are friends. Demanding money *Pay up, punk! *Give me your lunch money or I will break your face! *I'm either gonna eat lunch or kick your ass! You decide which one I do. Hiring for money *I suppose I could be bribe. *Perhaps you can offer me something. *You see, I'm not without compassion. Hired *Pleasure doing business with ya. *I have a feeling business will be booming with you around. Giving a gift *Take this. Greetings *Heyy. *It's a great day to be rich! *What's up? Greeting authority *Ma'am? *Sir? Complimenting clothes *Lookin' sharp! *Your hair looks great! Did Jonathan do it? *Nicee hat! *Dig the pants! *Cool kicks! *Nice shirt. It's that Aquaberry? Flirting *What'sss up, hotness? Grooming *Money. Looks. More than anyone can need? *I'd do me! Requesting an errand *Pay attention here! *Listen up! I need you to do me a solid. *Can you help me out for a sec? Being indignant *Get a life, jerk! *Drop head! *Ugh! I'm so short! Greeting when scared *What's up...? Jeering *You're the worst! *Give up already! *Stop embarrassing yourself! Laughing *Hah ahahahahaha! *Huh uh uh uh uh! Payback *I can't wait to hit that guy! Belching * *Is just belching and coughing* Hit by a thrown dead rat *Get it off me! Greeting Jimmy in bad terms *Oh great! It's the king of the school. *Jimmy's here! Big deal! *Hey, tough guy. Greeting Jimmy in good terms *Well if isn't the number one contender! *Hey, buddy! Scared *Come on, guy! We don't have to fight! *You don't want to waste your time on me... *Listen, man. I'm not really rich... Aiding a fight *Don't sweat it! I got your back! *You mess with my friends, you mess with ME! Perceiving thing as cool *That was so cool! *Awesome! Perceiving thing as crap *Well, that sucked! *I thought it would be cooler than that! While seen vandalism *That's it! You're dead! Insulting the tag *I can't believe you'd do that! *Awww! I love the smell of cherry bombs in the morning! Weapon fired *RPG! Hit by stink bomb *Ugh! Smells like a zombie abortion in here! *I gotta get out of here! Thinking *Not exactly couture... *Some of the stuff is cool! Suck up *You know I was just kiddin' before, right...? *Hey! How's it going, buddy? *You're so cool, you would never hit me. Seeing someone tagging a wall *How about I tag you?! Tattling *I think I know who you're looking for. *Not that I'm a rat but I heard *whispering someone's name* was behind the wholee thing! Insults *Sit and spin! *My fist is registered as weapons! *You dropped something? *Have you ever bird-watched? *Check this out! *Get a load of this! *You want a piece of this?! *You hungry?! Cause I got knuckle sandwiches! *Keep it up and I will lay you out! *Punks jump up to get beat down! *That's it! You're a dead man! Ignoring fight/Accepting apology *I'm a main event. I don't have time fighting under car. *You're lucky I'm one strike way from suspension. Other wise I will lay you out! *I'd fight you but coach says I have to rest my fists. Shoving *You want some of this?! *You wanna go?! *You're not so tough! *Come on! Let's go! Insulting the new kid *Fresh fish in the line! Kicking someone out from turf *No hobos allowed! Commenting on bad clothes *Did your mom dress you today? *Nice hair. For a chick! *I think I threw my pants out, last year! *Did you get your shoes at the dollar store? *Oohhh, a tattoo! How original. *You have egg on your face! Litterally. *Heyy, egg head. *With a laughing voice* *You may look cool but you are still a zero. *Does good well do hats to? Crying *Whyyyyy meee? *Sobing* Ignoring taunt *Whatever! *Really? *That's funny. Taunted *Please don't hit me! *Not in the face! *I'm sorry! I was just kidding! Leading the way *Over here! *Come on! Follow me! Thanking *Thanks! I really appreciate this. *Cool! Thanks! Swirly Getting a swirly *Please! No! There's still a turd in there! *Stop it! I give up! *I'd give you anything you want! Please don't put my head in there! After getting a swirly *I think that toilet needs to be clean... *That wasn't all refreshing... *I thought when I got big, this wouldn't happen anymore... When bullied *Ugh. Thank god it's over! *I thought it would never end. Physical bullying *That's what you get for being a zero! *Next time, have lunch money! *I bet you liked that! Didn't you?! *You're lucky that would only bruise! Whining *This place is turning to crap! Turning off the television *Hey zero, I was watching that! Unknown *That's what they get for backing a chump. *Settle down, jerk! *If I wanted lip outta you, I would've jiggled my zipper! *When I watch your opinion, I would rattle your cage! *I suppose you think that's funny! *I can't believe you think you can talk to me like that! *Tough talk! But can you back it up? *Keep your eye on the prize! *You need to stay focused! *What the hell is that? *What the F?! Other students talking about Bif *Melody: Did you hear that Johnny and Bif are going to fight each other? *Tad: Derby may not be happy with Bif, after I have a chat with him. *Dan: Apparently Derby and Bif are gay for each other. *Lucky: When I picked a fight with that boxer, I did lose, but come on! I was tired. Category:Character Quotes